Byron Blatt
Byron Blatt a main character in the Disney Channel series, Just Roll With It. He is the father of Owen, step-father to Blair, and the husband to Rachel. He is portrayed by Tobie Windham. Personality He is friendly. He’s also the fun dad. He can be a bit impulsive. Appearance He has a full beard with not too long black hair on both his beard and head. Biography Bryon is the father of Owen and stepfather to Blair and husband to Rachel . He is a morning do BEATZ 101 his wife Rachel is manger. He lives in Akron,Ohio with is family. In his free time he hangs with his kids Owen, Blair and wife Rachel and best friend Gator. Moments Career Day Catastrophe ▪︎ He goes live in Blair's classroom for Career Day and he causes a yogurt explosion. The Birthday War ▪︎ He got a mohawk haircut. Blair Gets Grounded ▪︎ He watches a movie with The Gator and then looks for Blair. No Thank You For Your Service ▪︎ He taks in Rachel's award ceremony. Date Fright ▪︎ He goes on a date with Rachel Karate Wars IV: Dawn of the Karate Wars ▪︎ He goes to Owen and Blair's karate classes The Elevator ▪︎ He loses the DJ of the year award. Bringing Up Toilet ▪︎ He felt jealous when Owen and Blair hanged out with T.OT. General Nuisance ▪︎ He breaks his neck while fixing a sink. And Gator Makes Five ▪︎ He sleeps in Blair's room. Just Roll With It: You Decide LIVE! ▪︎ His car gets broken. Root Of All Fears ▪︎ He goes to the dentist with Blair. The Tutor ▪︎ He meets Big Jim. Snow Way Out ▪︎ He gets scared easily. Gator's Reunion ▪︎ He allows The Gator to take the kids to his reunion. The Big Sneak ▪︎ His lil pouty sneakers get ruined. Family Squabbles ▪︎ His family loses the game. OwenFest ▪︎ He is a DJ at OwenFest. Merry Christmas Mr. Gooch ▪︎ He gets fired by Mr. Gooch. Trivia Career Day Catastrophe *He went live in Blair's classroom *He accidentally caused a yogurt explosion in The Birthday War *He got a mohawk haircut in No Thank You For Your Service *He has a lot of radio stunt statues. The Elevator *He lost the DJ of the Year award because he was stuck on an elevator with his family in General Nuisance * He broke his neck in And Gator Makes Five *It takes a while for him to fall asleep. Root Of All Fears *He has a fear of going to the dentist. *He hasn't been to the dentist in five years. Snow Way Out *He gets scared easily as reaveled in The Big Sneak *He has Lil Pouty sneakers that were ruined in Family Squabbles *His favorite hobby is watching kangaroos boxing. *He is scared of submarines. other *He is the radio host of Beatz 101. *He has a sidekick who goes by The Gator. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults